Their love without light
by sakuraelisa
Summary: hello, i decide to write this poetry, this based a fact of daily life to Darren Criss and Chris Colfer, i wrote in italian language but if you want i can translate also a version in english, i hope if you like.


Non riuscivo a levare gli occhi di dosso dallo schermo

continuavo a fissare le tue foto

una pagina dopo l'altra

tu Christopher che sei diventato perfetto

so che è stupido

la mia vecchia paura riaffiorata

sono quasi due anni che ti conosco

sono quasi due anni che faccio parte di te

e tu riempi da quasi due anni le mie giornate

siamo stati prima amici e ora innamorati

ora anche la gente sa

sa che sei speciale

tu ti allontanerai da me

mi lascerai

abbandonerai questa nostra vita senza luce

i miei occhi iniziano a riempirsi

io di solito sono una persona forte

ma quando si tratta di te Chris, tutto cambia

divento vulnerabile

sento la chiave girare nella serratura

ti sento entrare

ti vedo sorridermi

sei bello come sempre

alle volte non riesco a crederlo Chris

che tu sei qua con me

che hai scelto me

ti avvicini e ti siedi vicino a me

mi baci lievemente

noti subito qualcosa

sei così attento e intelligente

sempre premuroso e affettuoso con me

mi sfiori una guancia

mi fai sentire al sicuro

_"Darren, che succede?"_

_"nulla Chris, nulla"_

cerco di rassicurarti

non voglio che tu scopra le mie inutili paure

_"non mi devi nascondere le cose Darren?"_

_"è solo una sciocchezza"_

_"tu dimmela lo stesso"_

mi faccio pensieroso

non so se tu capirai

sono solo pensieri stupidi

di uno stupido innamorato

le mie inutili paure

che ogni tanto si rappresentano

tu che mi conosci

allarghi le tue braccia

mi avvolgi teneramente

mi baci la fronte

mi scosti qualche ricciolo con le dita

_"allora me lo vuoi dire Darren?"_

alzo i miei occhi che incontrano subito i tuoi

_"è stupido"_

_"non è stupido se ti fa stare male Darren"_

_"ma ..."_

esito un istante

_"nessun ma Darren, dimmelo e basta"_

respiro profondamente

_"ho visto le foto del tuo servizio nuovo, sei venuto benissimo, sei bellissimo"_

_"tutto qui, Darren?"_

_"non è solo questo, e che ho paura Chris"_

i tuoi occhi si fanno preoccupati

stanno diventando apprensivi

ti conosco Chris

_"paura di cosa?"_

_"la gente adesso vedrà quello che io ho sempre visto, che tu sei speciale, perfetto e sensuale"_

arrossisci subito

non succede molto spesso

le tue guance hanno assunto quel pallido colore rosa

_"non essere stupido Darren"_

_"non sono stupido Chris, la gente lo vedrà e tu capirai che con me stai perdendo il tuo tempo e mi lascerai, e io non so che fare senza di te"_

la mia voce incrinata

il velo nei miei occhi

e vedo anche come il tuo sguardo cambia Chris

si fa sempre più dolce e risoluto

_"dove siamo Darren? te lo sei mai chiesto?"_

_"che vuoi dire Chris?"_

_"questa casa Darren"_

io ti guardo e non so rispondere

rimango in attesa

so che tu stai per rendermi felice

_"Darren, la nostra relazione è complicata, noi due ci amiamo tanto ma ancora il mondo non lo può sapere, e io ho accettato di aspettarti, tu me lo hai chiesto e io ho detto si, perche credo in quello che c'è tra me e te"_

_"non avrei voluto chiederti questo Chris, io voglio che tu sia felice"_

hai preso le mie mani fra le tue

_"ma io sono felice Darren, lo sono con te, in questa casa, dove ci possiamo amare senza problemi, semplicemente amandoci"_

mi avvicino timidamente

ti stringo tra le mie braccia

le sento

le parole che mi stai sussurrando Chris

_"ti prego non dire più che potrei lasciarti, perché non accadrà"_

mi baci delicatamente quel punto sul collo che tanto ti piace

mi lasci un tuo segno

per non farmi scordare mai che sono tuo Christopher

mi scosto da te

ti sorrido ancora una volta

le tue mani che arrivano sul mio viso

si posizionano sulle mie guance

_"non dirlo più Darren"_

_"te lo giuro Chris, mai più"_

ci guardiamo ancora un poco'

ci perdiamo nei nostri occhi

tu ti sdrai un po' meglio sul nostro divano blu

io mi accoccolo a te

tra le tue braccia

diventate forti e muscolose

e restiamo insieme

all'inizio non diciamo nulla

poi sento il tuo sorriso animarsi

_"è così hai detto che sono sensuale eh?"_

scoppio a ridere

è facile farlo se tu sei con me

mi volto verso di te

te lo sussurro languidamente tra le labbra

_"sei sexy Chris, molto, e sei tutto mio"_

ti prendo il viso tra le mani

faccio la sola cosa possibile

ti bacio

perché baciarti è la sola cosa che mi faccia stare bene Chris

la sola cosa che mi rende completo

che mi rende solo una normale persona

innamorata di un'altra persona

un amore semplice e complicato

capace di rendere le mie giornate da due anni

semplicemente meravigliose

ricche di quell'affetto semplice

che solo tu, Chris sai darmi

con amore e dedizione

un giorno dopo l'altro

sempre pronto a sussurrarmi le sole parole

che mi rendono davvero felice

ti amo Darren.


End file.
